2017-18 season
Slaviša Jokanović | league = Championship | position = 6th/24 | fa_cup = 3rd Round | league_cup = 2nd Round | top_scorer_(league) = Ryan Sessegnon (11) | top_scorer_(all) = Ryan Sessegnon (11) | most_appearances_(league) = Ryan Sessegnon (29) | most_appearances_(all) = Ryan Sessegnon (31) | biggest_win = Fulham 6-0 Burton (20 Jan 2018) | biggest_defeat = Brentford 3-1 Fulham (2 Dec 2017) | highest_home_attendance = 20,984 - Fulham 1-1 Cardiff | lowest_home_attendance = 6,243 - Fulham 0-1 Bristol Rovers | previous_season = 2016-17 | next_season = 2018-19 }} =Overview= The 2017-18 season is Fulham's 136th season, and the club's 4th successive season in the Championship following their relegation from the Premier League in 2013-14. Slaviša Jokanović began his second full season in charge at Craven Cottage. The main two signings that caught the eye in the summer were those of Aboubakar Kamara and Rui Fonte, two forwards which would hopefully solve the lack of striking options at the club. Issues between Slaviša Jokanović and the board became prominent in the media, with continual clashing over how the club should operate its transfer policy - the manager displeased with the stats-based approach with which Tony Khan and Craig Kline insisted upon. A large bulk of the signings - Jordan Graham & Rafa Soares on loan, and Marcelo Djaló, Ibrahima Cissé & Yohan Mollo all barely featured at all with the club all season, leading to the notion among fans that these players were clearly not a choice of Jokanović but of the stats-based system that Craig Kline wanted to push. All came to a head as Craig Kline eventually was kicked out of the club in October 2017 after reports of police being called to Motspur Park training ground - a situation which Kline had created by calling them and accused the club of racism among other things on social media. Fulham struggled with form in the first half of the season, in many respects similar to the previous campaign. However, they found their stride during the Christmas period and began to push toward the play-offs. =League table= Championship This section will be completed at the end of the season =Squad= (on loan from Porto) (left club 31 Jan 2018) (left club 16 Jan 2018) (on loan from Brighton) (left club on 18 Jan 2018) (on loan from Wolves) (left club 15 Jan 2018) (on loan from Liverpool) (on loan from Chelsea) (on loan from Southampton) (left club 30 Jan 2018) (left club 29 Aug 2017) (on loan from Chelsea) (left club 1 Sept 2017) (on loan from Newcastle United) Starting XI This section will be completed at the end of the season =Staff= Board Coaching staff Medical staff Other =Kits= =Transfers= Players in Players out Loans in Loans out =Matches= Friendlies Championship EFL Cup FA Cup =Statistics= Appearances & goals |- |colspan="12"|''Players who left the club during 2017-18:'' |- |} Top scorers Includes all competitive matches. When total goals are equal, the list is sorted by player who gained that number first Assists Includes all competitive matches. When total assists are equal, the list is sorted by player who gained that number first Disciplinary record Bookings Includes all competitive matches Suspensions